User talk:Mafaraxas/Archive 1
Hey! I liked your Immolating Shackles build but it's not that effective that it can be when GW:EN comes out. Since Glyph of Immolation does trigger the blind from Steam (and you have two shots even with 3 Fire Magic) the build is need to be renewed. However, editing the build won't clear those ugly low ratings, so creating a new page with this indentical build would be good. If you are up to it, rewrite the build when GW:EN comes out since I don't like submitting build but to my User Page;) The least Optional is / , the first can be , , , ect. cKowDont 14:33, 28 August 2007 (CEST) :Though the synergy is obviously there, I'm not sure glyph of immolation is worth it. The build would be turned into more raw shutdown than damage. It would have its uses, but AB wouldn't be one of them, I think. What were you thinking of? --Mafaraxas 07:55, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::I see.. well, the only problem I had with your build was the energy magangement. After a few mintues of hard fighting I simply ran out of energy. Freezing Gust can deal a moderate damage too, but that's 5 vs. 2 second recharge and conditional. I guess I just go on my way and will try something like this: ::I hope you don't mind if I submit this one to my userpage^^ Anyway, good luck in the future;) cKowDont 10:49, 29 August 2007 (CEST) Hola. I'm gonna think about your Pious Striker build...I'm likin the idea. Though Pious Assault really isn't that great. In a best-case scenario, you'd be able to use it 3 or so times, and it would drain your energy, regardless of mysticism energy regain. Maybe a 3/4 second attack, like mystic sweep, would be more suitable for a better spike. Shen( ) 02:52, 10 November 2007 (CET) :You could've put the comment on the build's talk page, but okay. Just wondering, how would Mystic Sweep be any better in terms of e-management compared to Pious Assault? Mystic Sweep and Eremite's Sweep just don't mesh with the build very well, because the build is designed to have two enchantments which you'll strip very soon into the attack chain, and Eremite's isn't that great if you're trying to spike one person, just because the bonus damage is going to be +9 (i.e. 1 person adjacent) most of the time. Thanks for taking an interest, though. --Mafaraxas 03:04, 10 November 2007 (CET) ::It would be better in that it deals more damage in a short amount of time, even with only 2 enchantments. Also, are you trying to make this build self-sustainable? Cause it's sorta not. Uhh I'm thinking we should discuss stuff on that build's talk page. Message me when/if you've responded on the talk page. Shen( ) 03:35, 10 November 2007 (CET) Build: Mo/W Solo Underworld Your rating 0-0-0 for Mending? You know this is 55 build? DID YOU EVER TRY IT? — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 12:01, 14 December 2007 (CET) :I think you still don't know this is the only solo build for AATXES AND SMITES. Your precious D/Me and W/Rt are Smite-Only. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 07:59, 16 December 2007 (CET) ::Aatxes are barely worth the trouble, imo. Don't feel bad, you have admins on your side. --Mafaraxas 08:03, 16 December 2007 (CET) :::I got at least twice as much ectos from Aatxes than from Smites. You know that you kill Aatxe as fast as one smite and that Aatxe has 4% chance to drop ecto, while smite has 1%? Plus drops and exp is higher. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 09:04, 16 December 2007 (CET) ::::There, I deleted my vote. Leave me alone. --Mafaraxas 10:22, 16 December 2007 (CET) ::::btw: lol, experience. -- Mafaraxas 22:48, 4 January 2008 (EST) :::::What's wrong wit mending. I use it on my war all the time and he nvr dies.Bob fregman 02:59, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::::::lol. Nah, mending is justified in that build since you're 55ing with 75% block stances. -- Mafaraxas 03:00, 6 January 2008 (EST) Regarding your Vote on D/any Radiant Onslaught I'm just curious how you're using it if you're having energy problems. I've run it with chilling victory as another attack, and I still have plenty of energy. I can understand energy problems if you're facing energy denial or spamming heals, but you should be able to avoid either, and those would apply to any build in those situations. Also, about your comment on no IAS or DW- it's PvE. You don't need DW to kill pve mobs, they die plenty fast anyway if you have your team set up right- and this is a build meant to be used with others. PvE encounters generally last too long for an IAS to be maintained, and spiking without one works perfectly fine. Thank you for your time. --Kalas Silvern 23:31, 9 January 2008 (EST) :My bad about the energy - was looking at another build. Yes, it's PvE, but DW is still invaluable extra damage to get things to die faster; -100 health from DW is a lot more damage than one can achieve most of the time. You could also go technically without an IAS, but again, things just die faster with one (especially with a scythe). Not sure what you meant by "last too long for an IAS to be maintained," but dervs have plenty of easily-used IAS skills in wind and mysticism. -- Mafaraxas 23:54, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::Ah, ok, thanks for the reply. My main problem with DW on a PvE derv is that you need to use wearying strike or a secondary to apply it, and Weakness is a very bad thing with scythes high base damage. While a monk can remove it, that puts an additional strain on the monk unless you are using a melandru build. I can add an IAS to variants, though energy might become a minor issue if I do it- what would your thoughts be on that?. Thank you for your input. --Kalas Silvern 00:39, 10 January 2008 (EST) :::For that build, there's two options: Whirling Charge or Heart of Fury. I'd go with HoF, since it's cheaper in the long run and you don't really need the movement buff for PvE. -- Mafaraxas 00:52, 10 January 2008 (EST) ::: Thank you, though I think whirling charge will be better- 7 seconds of downtime versus 13 seconds. --Kalas Silvern 02:44, 10 January 2008 (EST) ohai nao i stalkz u kk cedave ( _buildpage) 22:03, 16 January 2008 (EST) :o thats gud. -- Mafaraxas 00:43, 17 January 2008 (EST) imbagon hey, u made a comment about using an imbagon instead of triple necro team in grothmar wardowns, wat is imbagon? i always hear people saying it but never figured out wat it meant. Gabe 07:23, 23 January 2008 (EST) Gabe :Well, not necessary instead of. Just search for imbagon... or go here -- Mafaraxas 10:02, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::yeah, i actually use that build lol, but i never understood the term, thx Gabe 16:08, 23 January 2008 (EST) Gabe :::Imba = imbalanced. Gon = well, paragon's last part. ~ ĐONT TALK 16:34, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::::Yeah, i got that lol, i just don't get the imbalanced part...? b/c its mostly support? Gabe 21:22, 23 January 2008 (EST) Gabe :::::Well, if you can just maintain "Save Yourselves!", which you can with Focused Anger and Aggressive Refrain, it provides +100AL (effectively 81% damage reduction) to everyone in earshot, which basically translates to an unstrippable bonder with inherent energy management because of energy gain from Leadership. On top of that, though, you have additional damage reduction and a minor heal party from "TNTF!", the damage support from Anthem of Flame, and the good bonus damage from Spear of Lightning. "GFTE!" finishes the bar with all the extra energy management you'd need. Ebon Battle Standard is an optional, tbh, but it's good damage support since it boosts damage from most spells as well as attacks. Also, no need for superior runes + base 80AL + full Centurion's/Survivor's + a shield = one tough cookie. -- Mafaraxas 21:42, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::::It's imbalanced because it provides a permanent 80% damage reduction for the entire party, with an additional (effective) 10% when it's needed. --71.229 21:47, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::::::tl;dr, eh? -- Mafaraxas 21:52, 23 January 2008 (EST) Kitties Lmfao. My brother came in when they were putting that glove on and passed out. Thank you : )--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'' 21:48, 25 January 2008 (EST) :np. Pretty gross shit. -- Mafaraxas 15:06, 26 January 2008 (EST) Archive please -Shen 15:59, 26 January 2008 (EST) :my bad. -- Mafaraxas 17:36, 26 January 2008 (EST) Hi there I think I've answered your complaint about activity, if you check my contributions. :) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvXwiki:Requests_for_Build_Master_Status/Zuranthium. Zuranthium 23:54, 8 February 2008 (EST) :Yeh, I'd already struck my vote from Oppose and moved it to Neutral. -- Mafaraxas 02:47, 9 February 2008 (EST) ::I meant you should move it to "Support", LOL. If you like my contributions, that is. I've made like 70 in the past day and a half. Zuranthium 05:04, 9 February 2008 (EST) Prepared Ranger Some discussion might be in place before chacning these things you know that's the reason why i chanced it back --Fox007 14:52, 28 February 2008 (EST) :Please review your vote on R/any Prepared Ranger. Even though i prefer discussion before you are going to chance such things. --Fox007 15:57, 28 February 2008 (EST) I disagree on your vote: Getting in touch range without touch skills or a snare or IMS = clumsy, ineffective.. That sentence doesn't make sence to me, does it imply this build does not use touch skills (which it doesn't indeed), but DOES have to get in touch range? And you're wrong about the second part: I first had Siphon Speed (which is both IMS and snare) in the main bar, but it seemed to work well in PvE aswell, in which you don't need siphon speed. So I put in an optional slot which has siphon speed aswell because it was my personal choise. Please reconsider your vote, thanks. Frans 11:11, 3 March 2008 (EST) :Right, I was saying that having to get to nearby range without the skills forcing you to will be difficult for the majority of people; either you basically get adjacent to them where it'd be usually better to just go melee, or you try to stay on the edge of 'nearby' in which case it's clumsy and you'll miss the additional lifesteal. My fault for not seeing Siphon, but for future reference, builds really should be designed first for PvP, second for PvE when they're in both categories. In other words, leave Siphon on the main bar and suggest optionals for PvE underneath or in the variants. The points I didn't bring up are brought up by the other voters; mainly the 60AL with no self-defense which is basically needed for the smaller arenas and AB. -- Mafaraxas 14:17, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::You have a valid point there, although it's not difficult to get/stay nearby enemies, since most of the maps are very small. Frans 14:35, 3 March 2008 (EST) the admin noticeboard is, for some reason, not supposed to look like a 4chan thread. Leave all images out of the "build-specific" section (and all unhelpful ones out of the other sections). Thanks. -Auron 07:28, 11 March 2008 (EDT) :yeh. I couldn't resist. Won't happen again. -- Mafaraxas 10:47, 11 March 2008 (EDT) Lol@ Korean humor. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 05:38, 13 March 2008 (EDT) :I always want to do the overlord impression out loud whenever I hear it XD -- Mafaraxas 10:50, 13 March 2008 (EDT)